Porters Story
by Jade Falcon
Summary: Porter is the only one left, or so he thinks...


Name: **Pvt. Porter**___________

Serial #: **3433-01524-7248**_____

Last Seen: **Bunker #14**________

Current Status: **MIA**__________

Mission Status: **FAILD**________ 

Debriefing: Pvt. Porter Was stationed at bunker 14 and 15 along with Turret 3 to defend Emperor Mingsk's privet meeting tent at the core of base 19 when they were attacked by a small band of dragoons and an____ arbitrator that's when **CENCORED BY ALPHA SQUAD** the Zealots came and destroyed bunker 15 and Turret 3 before setting to work on Bunker 14. An intercept battalion of **CENCORED**, **CENCORED**,and** CENCORED **were sent to aid them not having any training with protoss warriors the new recruits started shooting everything in range including each other it was a complete massacre. After making short work of the support battalion they attacked the primary outpost then they were onto the core of the camp Mingsk__ w**CENCORED BY ALPHA SQUAD**ed there was no search and rescue attempted.___________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

END TRANSMITION

SHIP TO: "The Porters" 

AT: 3446 MAIN RD.

TARSONIS BADLANDS GRID 425

SEND VIA DROPSHIP

**Porters story**

"Who? Who's there?" I heard footsteps running form me. I got up off the ground and was finally able to open my eyes. "Ohh! My head hurts like crazy." "Mark?" "Frank?" Upon Closer inspection I found myself to be standing next the burning hulk that was once our bunker. Strewn about me were the bodies of Mark, Frank, the Ghost, and more beyond them. Close by was what used to be my Gausskis Standard Issue 75cal. Chaingun now a puddle of hardened slag. On closer inspection of myself I found that I had no serous injuries, Yet my armor was torn to shreds. Amazed by this I looked around for the source of this maricle. I soon found it. A medics arm was sticking out form under a wrecked Vulture close to where I'd fallen. I tried with all of my strength (and my last Stimpac) but I couldn't move it. So I stated to dig graves for Mark the Firebat and Frank my bunkmate, when I remembered the footsteps from when I first regained consciousness I looked around and only saw the same carnage as before. I finished burying my friends (There wasn't enough left of the Ghost to bury). Now I started to look around farther. As I walked I started to remember more of last night or maybe it was the night before that. All I'm sure of is that our own men and protoss warriors attacked us. They were nothing I'd seen in the tapes they were red clouds and white clouds along with about 25 Zealots. I hope they killed the emperor I never liked him. "Hey you!" a woman's voice called with a thick Russian accent "Who's there I answered," "Im Tocki, NOW SHUTUP AND GET ME OUTA THIS BEFORE IT BLOWS!" The Voice harshly replied to me "Where are you?" "OVER THE RISE AND HURRY!" "OK I'm coming" I ran up the rise and was astounded to find a burning Valkyrie. I quickly rushed to the cabin and found a woman pressing on the canopy. I stopped a moment to watch but then she noticed me and ordered me to help I was beginning to wish I hadn't blown that Stimpac on a dead medic. Working together we were successful in freeing her. "OK your out now what?" I asked "Run!" she yelled and she ran the way I came from, carrying nothing but rations and a 45cal. Handgun I decided to see if I could salvage any of the missiles. I succeeded in getting 2 before the ship started beeping I took a hint and ran after the pilot I saw her head disappear over the other side of the rise, then I heard a scream and saw a flash of light. I instantly snapped into action 5 Zealots came over the rise and I heard muffled yelling they came to me saying don't resist human into my mind then there was another flash of light and only darkness followed. When I awoke I found myself lying next to the Russian pilot. The Zealots did a pretty good job removing every thing I could use as weapon. They had taken my shredded armor, pistol, and backpack. All I have left is a pile of ration bars and a few cans of water. I looked over at the Russian they had removed her flight suit. Apparently pilots don't wear much under their flight suits all she was wearing was a pair of very short, very tight black shorts and a black strip of cloth tightly bound about her chest. The Zealots patched up her wounds as they did mine and I can tell you it was a very sloppy job. My gaze settled on her face her beautiful pink lips, and her eyes… her eyes, were open! She had been watching me at least as long as I'd been looking at her once our eyes met she grabbed me by the throat and said in a hushed growl "What's your name Marine?!" "Porter Sir." I gasped "Well Privet Porter if…" "I'm in for a promotion soon." I panted, Her Grip on my throat tighten considerably "Privet if I ever catch you doing that again I'll kill you!" She released her hold and I fell back onto the reed mat beneath me exhausted from the struggle I blacked out once more. This time I was awoken by a sharp kick in the side. A Zealot was standing over me he squinted and kicked me again. "Egh, err, I'm up, I'm up" This was greeted with another kick. I sat up and he walked off. I took this chance to look at my captors 4 old warriors; several were missing eyes and hands. One had no injuries and barely looked 100 there were 2 stretchers one had an incapacitated look the other was well enough to sit up and make hand gestures (I still cant hear what they're saying). I asked Tocki if she could hear them but all she did was spit at my feet and look away. We were forced to march for at least 25klicks. Then it was Nightfall. We made camp near a dead dragoon apparently this was a marker. We slept again without access to any food. Again In the morning I was awoken by sharp kicks and saw Tocki being raised gently by one of the older warriors. The young one that awoke me looked at the elder and I could hear his voice/thoughts "You are being too easy on the female Dak." They had us line up and they looked at us and said, "You are the demons that invaded our land. You are the demons that have killed so many of our number. You are the demons that made our forest to desert, You put death into the ground, and now you will remove it." Then one held up what appeared to be a badly mangled spider mine. They pointed past the Dragoon and I was able to figure out where the rest of the mines were. Then they sat down to watch us work. I said to Tocki "I know you don't know ant thing about mines so I'll tell you what to do she said "OK." and gave me a scared look. She must have heard the same stories I have. I said picking up a rock "You take this and throw it like this." I threw the rock, and when it landed 3 mines popped up and scurried toward the rock and blew up. *!!! * **BOOM ***!!! *** **She quickly learned and we blew up mines for about an hour then they got smart and only popped up then down again we had to actually hit them to make them explode. It was nightfall when our captors decided we had cleared out enough mines to move on. We walked another 5klicks before we heard moans and groans from behind a big rock. 2 of the older warriors ran behind to see what it was there was a final moan then silence. The 2 warriors came back and pointed to a spot about 50 yards off apparently that was where we were to make camp. This time they sent me to get firewood along with the oldest warrior I've ever seen. We went off and started looking for wood or any thing that would burn I started toward the big rock but he stopped me I turned around and he telepathiced me "No one is allowed to see what I saw." Then a Spider Mine we missed popped up and scurried towards us I guess that 400 years of battle Hadn't prepared him for this then it exploded taking away his shields a wounding him badly. I grabbed a shard of metal and cut into his throat. He fell with out a sound his bluish blood oozed all over the desert. By this time his shields had recharged enough to deflect my blade once then they failed again I striped off his shield generator and Psi Blades then I finished him. Poof! Blue smoke was every where. I coughed and looked around our scuffle hadn't attracted any one at camp. So now I could see what was back there. I quickly walked over and to my amazement found a temple carved right into the cliff there were a few dead dragoons and marines laying around and from the looks of it they were trying to force the door when the protoss attacked I could still see the pock marks of explosives I started toward some of the marines, and found some armor in very good shape and I took it I grabbed another piece for Tocki now it was time to scavenge for weapons. The generator was back on line and I had to hit it harder this time to turn it off. I grabbed an SCV's Fusion Cutter and welded the Shield generator to my armor. Upon closer inspection I found A C-15 canister rifle with a little work I might be able to find exploding shells to go with it. Suddenly something hit my shield and de-cloaked at my feet. It was a Ghost! Not just any Ghost it was a woman. She stood up, (she was taller than I was) cursed and eyed me carefully she was wearing a form fitting outfit. (Jet-black) she had jet-black hair, and a large backpack.

"What are you some kind of genetic freak" she said, "NO, no no Just a marine in a lot of trouble." I replied "what kind of trouble?" "Oh you know, the usual. Base ransacked, Unit decimated, So what's up with you?" "Bout the same here, nice cushy mission, one… Ya know, how do I know you're not a spy for the Toss?" "Oh yeah the spooky ghost thing." "I see you found my C-15" "Its mine now." all I saw was a glint of metal then a searing pain in my hand. I dropped the C-15 a clutched my slashed hand. She laughed "Ha, I'll take this back now if you don't mind." "Oh no not at all" "good Marine" She reached into her pack and pulled out an explosive round and loaded it. Then her hand retuned to her pack and took out a med-kit and tossed it too me "use this on your hand." I wrapped my hand in gauze. I took the Psi blades and put them on my hands and thought with my whole mind to turn them on, all I got was a few measly sparks. The lady Ghost said, "Give it here." I turned them over to her not wanting to get cut again. "More Toss junk?" she asked "Yeah" "Well here goes." She put them on and blades shot out and glowed merrily "Oh, I under stand now." "Under stand what?" "You have Psi powers!" "So, That's how they do it." She shut them off but left them on her arms. "I'll trade you," she said, "Trade me what?" "How bout a C-10" "Some shells too?" "Yes shells too." We walked a few feet then under a pile of metal and fabric she pulled out a pack and a C-10

"It still works." she said. "Good, we gotta save Tocki." I loaded a round and headed towards my former captor's camp. "Wait!" she called. "What you're not going to help?"

"No…" she said slyly "I thought you might like to use these in your assault" she pointed to a Goliath and Tank. "Cool!" I exclaimed, "there's a Valkrie and a few Wraiths back there too, but their all damaged." she said "Good, let's get to work." I grabbed the salvaged Fusion cutter form my belt and ran to the heap. The lady Ghost followed. I noted that there were lights flashing around at the camp. "We gotta hurry" I said, "Witch one is the least damaged?" "The Goliath." she replied. We made it too the Goliath and I saw that I was missing a leg. "This should be easy enough to do." I said we re-attached the leg in 15 minuets. By this time it was what my friends and I called Pure Dark. It is the three-hour space where you can't see your hand in front of your face with out a light source. It is also quite cold during this time. Not enough to kill you. Just enough to be a bother. We quickly repaired the Goliath and I climbed in I also unknowingly sat on the dead Pilots' lap I screamed and catapulted from the cockpit. The ghost looked in and gave a sarcastic "oh" and a dry laugh. I climbed back in and pulled him out taking care to relive him of his mask and rations. Now that he was gone we could mount a rescue. I stared it up and the ghost cloaked I waited until I heard a dry yelp then I kicked my machine into a shaky gait. They soon saw me and Rushed too me Blades extended a few hit their mark Another fell thanks to Tocki She rushed over to the wounded and killed one then a healthier on knocked he aside. He was soon shot and mortally wounded. The ghost showed another his mortality. The last one was the youngest I enjoyed watching the flower of an exploding C-15 On his chest. His last words were "For Aiur!" I pushed up the canopy with a smile and a "Yahoo!" apparently she still couldn't stand my face.

I stepped out and was greeted with her fist. "Some girl friend you got there." the ghost laughed. there was moaning coming form the debris. of the fire and an occasional zap from shields being restored. Then failing we looked closer at the charred wood and found a whimpering zealot I picked him up and saw that the back of his head was badly burned.

I had him lean on me for support. there was another that had been shot very badly. We rushed over to him and I saw that he was going to die from his wounds so I took off his shield generator as he died. The only Zealot began to cry his sobs carried a message it was "High council where are you! Take me!" the dead zealot did not vanish. I looked at his head and saw that it was also mangled. The ghost snapped her fingers and said "I've got it. the Zealots cant communicate long distances any more or disappear because the back of their heads have the nerve chords so" "If they're destroyed nothing can happen to them." I finished. we unanimously decided to head back.. When we got there the Zealots eyes widened He gave us all a headache with his mind screams. saying "No! You must not unlock the past!"

**The Temple**

"We're in!" Tocki Exclaimed as the doors fell inward. I shoved the only surviving Zealot inside with a sharp kick I was rewarded with a low moan. I asked Him again if he wanted to join our little band and he again said no. so I had the Lady Ghost stand Guard while Tocki and I made repairs to the Goliath. (We decided to leave the tank, but we did take some ammo form it.) 

what do you think so far? is Tocki a good name? I promise I'll have some more soon.


End file.
